


Before he cheats

by fangirl2013



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Marriage, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth finds out about Edward's cheating and turns violent.... towards his car!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before he cheats

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing much. I hope this is alright.

Spending time with Johnny was always relaxing. Before too long, his booming laugh would echo in his companions ears and they would feel relaxed, chilled as a result. It was something that added to Johnny's appeal. It made people want to be in his company, if only for the relaxation he would bring to them.

Edward smiled as he looked at his friend. For the first time in days he felt free. Free from the restraints imposed on him. Despite the smile on his face, he thought of the two women in his life. His wife and Jane. As beautiful as each of them were, both were causing him problems in different ways. 

"You're playing with fire, my lad." Johnny pointed out after he'd noticed Edward's face darken slightly. 

Despite himself, Edward laughed as he listened to Johnny's warning. He knew that already! He had known that from the moment he had bedded Jane. The fiesty, tempestuous woman had excited him more than any other woman. It had led him to forget himself... and that he was married. 

"Oh, I know that." He murmured softly, his voice pensive and incredibly thoughtful.

To anyone other than Johnny, they could have easily believed him to be reconsidering his actions. Johnny knew him better than that though.

Edward was the type of guy that thrived on danger and intrigue and Johnny knew Jane helped break the monotony of Edward's life. 

"It'll blow up in your face." Johnny reminded him, his voice uncharacteristically stern and unforgiving. 

As if proving his point, the sound of glass shattering from outside could easily be heard. It propelled both men from their seats. They quickly went to the window. The sight that faced them, however, shocked them. 

To say Elizabeth looked angry was an understatement. The shiny, metallic golf club in her hand seemed almost out of place to Johnny, especially, as he had never once seen her with one. Edward, on the other hand, was far too concerned with the shattered glass that had once been his windscreen on his beloved jaguar.

Noticing their gaze on her, she looked slightly maniacal. She raised her hand in a wave before calling out. 

"Hello, hubby." She sounded mocking as she talked and Edward couldn't help but frown. The desire to throttle her beginning to flood into him.

He was so angry he found himself unable to speak. On the off chance he glanced at his friend. Johnny tried to school his features and not to look at all smug. It was definitely proving to be difficult.

Finally he found his voice. He didn't sound like himself though as his voice was strained. 

"What's wrong ,darling?" The question seemed ridiculous to all of them and Johnny had to stifle a laugh. He coughed into his hand loudly, exaggerating it. Elizabeth raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her husband's question. Without even answering, she gripped the golf club tightly before using it to scrape the paint clean away. The sound of it hurt everyone's ears yet Elizabeth nothing but anger.

"You. Have. Been. Fucking. Someone. Else." Her teeth were clenched tightly as she spoke but Edward's gaze focused entirely on the golf club in his wife's hands.

It collided with various parts of his beloved jaguar as she swung it and he winced and grimaced as he watched. When he noticed keys in her hand, he finally appealed for Johnny's help. He didn't want Elizabeth to ruin his baby completely! 

"Johnny, help me to stop her...!" There was a faint pleading tone to his words but he couldn't help it. It physically hurt him to see what was happening before me. 

Johnny shook his head at his friend. Elizabeth was getting angrier by the second. Of course he didn't want to become between the two of them. 

"Nope. She's all yours." He told him cheerily, making Edward let out a rather pained groan. In that moment Johnny knew he was finally regretting his actions!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
